Gundam Wing- Bad Love
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) "Estaba más que inquieto. Histérico. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como las tenía planeada en su cabeza. Se suponía que había pensado cada pequeño detalle para evitar el vacío frente a sus ojos. -Debería haber usado cadenas. Haberlo amarrado a la pata de la mesa…"


**«Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)»**

* * *

 **BAD LOVE**

 **POR DC**

* * *

 _Bad love (Ry X)_

 _Tell me all your little thoughts -Tie you up, not enough - Give me that bad love, bad love_

 _Show me you're a criminal - Bite it up till it talks - Give me that bad love, bad love_

* * *

Estaba más que inquieto. Histérico. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como las tenía planeada en su cabeza. Se suponía que había pensado cada pequeño detalle para evitar el vacío frente a sus ojos.

 **-Debería haber usado cadenas. Haberlo amarrado a la pata de la mesa…** -Murmuró al comprobar que no había ni un vestigio de que el otro -ese que buscó con ansiedad los primeros 2 minutos después de despertar- hubiera estado allí…

Se dejó caer en la cama con cansancio. Como un cazador agotado de una larga misión en busca de una presa demasiado esquiva, una presa que había podido saborear pero que se había fugado aprovechando su inconsciencia.

 **-Estoy demasiado cansado para buscarte otra vez…** -Le habló a la nada junto a él. Imaginando una mirada demasiado azul, demasiado seria, en respuesta– **Demasiado agotado de creer que esta vez te quedarías a mi lado…-** Palmeó con fuerza el colchón **.- Pudiste esperar a que despertara, a que te hiciera un café, a que pudiera despedirte en la puerta, a que… pudiera decir "nos vemos luego"…**

Se hunde entre las sabanas que ya sólo huelen a sí mismo, y cierra los ojos de nuevo. Habría querido no extrañarle, no necesitarle, no respirarle nunca… habría querido estar en otro mundo y otro espacio, para evitar sentir aquello que se empujaba en creer que era amor… pero parecía ser sólo un espejismo… no había tranquilidad, descanso, cariño…

 **-Tan cansado.** –Estira su mano en busca de la almohada y la aprieta contra su rostro. Si sólo hubiera adivinado que esta vez iba a ser igual que las otras, que se iba a escurrir entre los dedos como los besos que le dio y ya no siente. Que iba a ser efímero, un sueño…

 _We could be high on feeling requisite-Under the thoughts, give me your love, give me your bones-_

 _We could have love on fire-I give it all up for bad love-I'll be your warmth here-_ _I'll be your back_

* * *

 _I put you in the corner when you open up-Please, baby, back for bad love, bad love-_

 _Tell me you're another girl-Heavy lust, heavy touch-Give me that bad love, bad love-_

 _We could have love on fire-I give it all up for bad love-I'll be your warmth here-I'll be your back_

Se despierta envuelto en un abrazo firme. No reconoce la pared frente a él, pero si al dueño del cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Le ha perseguido hasta en los sueños. Sonríe levemente recordando su cara de alegría cuando le estiró la mano en respuesta y se dejó llevar. Se lo debía, habían sido meses sin tocarse, de avistamientos a lo lejos, de llamadas sin sentido, de risas contenidas al verse en esquinas opuestas antes de perderse en la multitud.

Duo podía ser el tipo más persistente del universo cuando se trataba de seguirle, y no podía evitar juguetear escondiéndose de él y verle desesperarse a cada tanto.

 **-Tan persistente…-** Se removió lentamente y se giró para verle. Trenza a medio hacer, rostro relajado. Manos apretándose en su búsqueda. Cazándole hasta dormido. **–Tengo que volver a escapar…-** Murmura antes de besarle la frente y enterrar levemente la nariz entre sus cabellos para respirarle. Duo gruñe y murmura incoherencias.

Heero se levanta sin que el otro le note. Se viste lentamente y se lleva consigo todo vestigio de su presencia. Le mira dormir unos 5 minutos antes de darse la vuelta y perderse de nuevo entre las calles, países…

* * *

 _I put you in the corner when you open up-Please, baby, back for bad love, bad love-_

 _I'll be your warmth here- And how can I wait?-I'm holding your bag for you_

Pasa un mes antes de que Duo vuelva a verle. Y ni siquiera estaba buscando. Entra a su casa cansado del trabajo y cuando cree que la mejor idea que tiene en su cabeza es darse una ducha de agua muy caliente, le ve recostado en su cama, abrazado a su almohada durmiendo tranquilamente.

Como respuesta retiene hasta la respiración.

 **-Un espejismo…-** Murmura. Recorre el cuarto con los ojos y reconoce el bolso de viaje de Heero, su casaca y sus zapatos.

Su cuerpo no decide muy bien que hacer. Podría buscar alguna cosa para amarrarle mientras decide que hacer realmente. Cinco minutos después el agotamiento le vence y termina sentándose en el suelo sin despegar los ojos de la figura que ha añorado cada segundo desde que le vio por última vez.

- **Soy un tonto…-** Murmura poniéndose de pie cuando consigue algo de fuerza. Camina hasta el baño concentrado en darse una ducha y dejar lo demás al azar. Se toma su tiempo, lucha con las ganas de cerciorarse de que aún sigue en su cama, en su departamento… Lucha contra el amor que guarda dentro de sí, que sólo le trae dolor y alivios esporádicos. Que le hace perder la dignidad y recuperarla cuando lo ve. Que lo tiene jodido hasta los huesos.

 **-Duo…-** Escucha una voz a sus espaldas. Suelta su cabello que estaba enjuagando y le mira. Está ahí, a menos de un metro, mirándole. Parece el de siempre y, a la vez, se ve tan diferente. No dice palabra. No sabe qué. — **Es tarde, pedí comida china. —** Dice entrando al cubículo aún vestido, tomándolo desprevenido para besarle suavemente en los labios. Antes de que se dé cuenta está lejos de nuevo, sonriendo y saliendo del baño.

"Quédate conmigo, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo…" es lo único que repite su cerebro. Nunca se lo ha dicho, pero se lo ha demostrado. Vuelve a concentrarse en el agua cayendo, en el jabón que debe quitar, en el miedo a estar solo de nuevo que le cae encima.

 **-Estoy jodido… hasta los huesos.**

* * *

Heero le espera recostado en la cama. No tiene pensado huir demasiado pronto. Está vez se tomara su tiempo para ver si esta vez es Duo quien debe ser cazado.

 _Please, baby, back for bad love, bad love-How can I wait?-Holding your bag for you._

* * *

 _FIN (Abril 2018)_


End file.
